Jessie and her 45
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma Ross come to visit. "Emma, what a sweet surprise." says Jessie, happy to see Emma.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Jessie and her 45**

 **Jessie Prescott is in her apartment. Only 2 months ago did she quit her job as the nanny for the Ross kids and moved out since the kids are now old enough that they really no longer need a full-time nanny or any nanny at all, actually.**

"Alright..." mumbles Jessie as she read a firearm magazine and eat some sushi and drink a little beer.

She wear an old white tight heavy metal t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Hmm...custom gold version, too bad I've not got nearly enough money for that." mumbles Jessie when she sees that Colt is releasing a limited edition gold version of her favorit gun the classic good Colt 45.

Of course, Jessie already own a standard 45, but she'd love to have a fancy gold one as well.

"I'd never be able to buy one, but a sexy gal can dream." says Jessie.

Jessie continue to eat and drink.

4 days later.

Emma Ross come to visit.

"Emma, what a sweet surprise." says Jessie, happy to see Emma.

"You know that I like you and since it's day off from school for me I decided to stop by." says Emma.

"Nice of you, girl." says Jessie.

"I'm a friendly person." says Emma with a cute smile.

"That's true." says Jessie.

"Do you read this?" says Emma when she finds the firearm magazine on the living room table.

"Yeah 'cause I'm a southern badass woman." says Jessie.

"Brand new Colt 45 limited ed. gold version...do you plan to buy one?" says Emma.

"Not really. I don't have enough money." says Jessie. "As you're aware of, I have no new job yet."

"I have an idea!" says Emma with a bright happy smile as she run out from Jessie's apartment.

The next day.

"Emma? Welcome again. Nice." says Jessie when Emma show up again.

"Sorry that I ran off like I did, but I got a great idea." says Emma with a cute smile.

"And what's that...?" says Jessie, who clearly wanna know.

"Well...as a thank you for everything you've done for me, I thought you should have this." says Emma as she hands Jessie a Colt box.

"Holy crap, is this...?" says Jessie in surprise.

She open the box and inside is a new shiny golden Colt 45.

"Happy?" says Emma.

"Yes, of course! Thanks soooo much!" says a happy Jessie.

"I'm glad you like." says Emma.

"Much more than simply like. I absolutely love it. How did you...?" says Jessie.

"Did you already forget that my mom and dad are rich?" says Emma. "I had 3000 dollars I didn't need so I decided to spend it on the gun you want as a way to thank you for all the stuff you've ever done for me, Ravi, Zuri and Luke. Speaking of Luke...he really miss you."

"What happened to Lola Gardner? I thought he's datin' her..." says Jessie.

"He is, but part of him is not ready to give up his crush on you quite yet." says Emma.

"I hope that part ain't the kinda part that is attached between his legs 'cause if it is, that'd be a very uncomfortable fact for me. Could ya tell him to focus his love and desire on Lola, please?" says Jessie.

"I'll give him the message." says Emma. "And I know he'll not kill the messenger. Oedipus Rex, by the great Sophocles. I've started to study ancient Greek literature as part of my college education as you suggested."

"Wonderful, Emma. It seems to suit you quite well, if I'd say so. Nice choice, indeed, girl." says Jessie.

"Thanks." says Emma.

"You're a smart young woman. I know you have a lot of potential and I do believe in you." says Jessie. "Whatever you end up doing as a job, I will truly support it."

"Cool." says Emma with a sweet smile.

"Let's return to the subject of Luke. Which part of him is still into me?" says Jessie.

"About a third of his mind and his...uh...dick." says Emma.

"Oh, no! Not his dick..." says Jessie. "Damn crap."

"I'll tell him to go for Lola 100 %, Jessie." says Emma.

"Thank ya." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"Not a problem, Jessie. You're my friend." says Emma.

"And I feel the same for you. Sit down, let's talk. Want some coffee?" says Jessie.

"Sure, coffee's nice." says Emma as she take a seat on the couch.

"So, how's Ravi and Zuri doin'...?" says Jessie.

"Pretty good. We all miss you, but things are going smooth, actually. I've finaly found a couple friends in college and Luke and Lola went on their first real date last week." says Emma.

"That sounds nice." says Jessie.

"What about you?" says Emma.

"I've been lookin' for a new job. This far...nothing." says Jessie.

"Mom, could get you a job in her fashion compny." says Emma.

"Sweet, but I wanna find a job that does not involve any of you guys. I like y'all, yes. That's not a problem. I simply wanna be my own woman and not feel like I need anyone in the Ross family to make money." says Jessie.

"Okay. If you ever change your mind, just tell me." says Emma.

"Of course, girl." says Jessie.

Jessie pour some coffee for Emma.

"Coffee black, no sugar, milk or cream." says Jessie, who remember how Emma like her coffee.

"Yeah." says Emma.

9 hours later in the middle of the night.

Jessie can't sleep.

She hug her teddy bear and listen to nice slow yoga music, but it does not work.

"Damn." says Jessie.

She wear a pink bra and pink sweatpants.

"I've not done this in over a year, but it might work..." says Jessie as she grab her golden gun, pull off her sweatpants and use the gun as a dildo, fucking her pussy with it.

It feels good for her.

"Mmm, fuckin' sexy!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is very horny.

"Holy shit..." moans Jessie, all sexy.

Jessie fuck herself harder with the gun.

"Golden gun in my slutty pussy. Sooo damn erotic." moans Jessie.

Jessie's pussy is wet like a rainforest now.

"Yeah! Oh my fuck!" moans Jessie.

12 minutes later.

"Fuckin' crap! So dang sexy!" moans a happy Jessie in her sexy southern accent as she get a nice sweet orgasm.

She pull out the gun from her pussy.

Then she use a towel to wipe thegun clean.

After that, she fall asleep with a sexy smile on her face.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
